cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Prime (Yuri's Revenge)
Yuri himself appears in game as Yuri Prime. He fills the role as the commando for his unique faction, similar to Tanya for the Allies or Boris for the Soviet Union in Yuri's Revenge. In-game Yuri Prime is a significantly more powerful version of the Yuri clone in that he can mind control enemy units and most structures. These exclude garrisonable buildings, tech buildings, superweapons, and faction-specific economy-supporting buildings (ore purifier, Industrial Plant, cloning vat). He can control an empty tank bunker or the tank inside it, but not both simultaneously. A controlled building can be ordered to attack (if a turret), if needed. Moreover, any controlled building can be sold, effectively destroying it and, to add insult to injury, giving funds and units to Yuri's side. When unopposed, Yuri can desolate enemy bases even faster than other commando units. He can also cross water thanks to his floating platform. His version of the psychic blast has a longer range, faster recharge time, and it can damage vehicles. This helps him deal with attack dogs, terror drones, war miners, and other threats more quickly and safely. Like Yuri clones, Yuri Prime also can auto-detect and mind-control a disguised spy, with the sole exception if the spy disguises himself as a Yuri Prime. Only one Yuri Prime may be trained from the barracks, although two can be produced if a cloning vat is built. Assessment Pros * Can mind control units and structures (including defenses). He can also mind-control friendly structures by force. * Amphibious * Psychic blast has more range, can damage vehicles and immobilizes him for a shorter while than Yuri clones. * Can not be bitten by attack dogs. * Amphibious. Cons * Vulnerable to psychic-immune units like terror drones. * Helpless against aircraft. * Weak armour. * Snipers are still a threat. * Defenseless against Tanya or Boris. * Cannot mind control battle bunkers, or loaded tank bunkers. Quotes Gallery File:Yuriprime1.jpg|Concept art, escorted by two brutes File:Yuri_Prime_2_animation.gif|SHP sprite Yuri and Clones.jpg|Yuri Prime surrounded by 5 Yuri Clones File:YR_Yuri_Prime_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:YR_Yuri_Prime_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:YR_Yuri_Prime_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text See also * Yuri (character) * Yuri Prime (Red Alert 2) Trivia * Yuri Prime is voiced by Udo Kier the actor who is also playing Yuri in the cutscenes. * Interestingly, Yuri Prime can be killed by psychic blasts from Yuri Clones, but Yuri Prime's blast cannot kill clones. *A glitch regarding Yuri Prime existed in Yuri's Revenge version 1.000. If he was to capture a construction yard, it would disappear, and Yuri Prime would be killed if it was packing to an MCV. This was fixed in patch 1.001 by forbidding mind-controlled construction yards from packing and MCVs from unpacking. * Also, as of patch 1.001, his psychic blast can no longer harm friendly units * This Yuri Prime does not overwrite the old sprite of the original Yuri Prime. If the player removes the label "Image=YURIX" in the rulesmd.ini file, the Yuri Prime sprite from Red Alert 2 will be shown, until the change is reverted. * Yuri Prime is the only commando unit in the Command & Conquer series which does not make an appearance in the campaign. * In the official Polish manual for Yuri's Revenge, Yuri Prime is refered to as "Superjurij" which literally translates to "Super Yuri". Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal Category:Elite Units Category:Detectors